¿Aun soy bonita? - Kainora
by liarsandlove14
Summary: Ese siempre había sido su sueño ser una maestra aire completa, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de los tatuajes que portaba, seria recordada como la maestra aire más joven de la historia, incluso mucho más que su famoso abuelo, pero había algo que la preocupaba y era que aún era una adolescente, con los típicos problemas de un adolescente…


**Bueno he aquí el primer fic que subo (tengo muchos otros) espero que les guste, quería hacerlo corto pero me puse a escribir y me salio bastante largo (demasiado) es algo asi de como Jinora y Kai inician su relacion (tambien se ve mucho de la relacion de Jinora con Opal y con su padre) y se lo ubica cronológicamente después de la ceremonia donde a Jinora le dan sus tatuajes, que por que lo hize? bueno porque aparte de que Jinora es uno de mis personajes favoritos de LOK, no tuvo mucho protagonismo en el libro 4, me hubiera gustado verla mucho mas a ella y tambien a Kai, apenas dijo en el primer capitulo que tenia una muy bonita relación a distancia pero, como llegaron ahi?, y también porque no hay muchos fics en español de esta parejita que es tan *-* es mi primer fic (creo que se nota bastante) espero que les guste mucho y me digan lo que opinan, bueno me dejo de tanta palabreria y espero que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>Una vez finalizada la ceremonia sus ojos acuosos eran fáciles de notar pero no eran los únicos, su madre fue directo a abrazarla y en el abrazo ella pudo sentir sus mejillas húmedas, apenas se separó de ella su padre la tomo por el hombro y se agacho para darle un abrazo mientras le dijo al oído "que orgulloso me siento mi pequeña" seguida de su hermana y hermano y un abrazo tierno de su hermano bebe Rohan, incluso el avatar en sillas de ruedas se le acerco<p>

-Felicidades Jinora – le dijo el avatar mientras se acercaba el avatar en compañía de Asami

-Gracias Korra – dijo con una sonrisa pero enseguida noto unos tristes ojos azules – ehmm ¿te ocurre algo?

-Este es tu día y tienes todo el derecho de celebrarlo – dijo con una voz sutil la joven avatar

No termino de decir esto cuando toda la nación del aire se acercó a abrazarla y darles sus buenos deseos, y no era para menos todos ellos y ella a la cabeza habían ayudado al avatar a vencer a uno de los criminales más poderosos del mundo y no solo eso, Jinora era considerada no solo una excelente profesora sino una gran amiga

-Y ahora que la ceremonia esa hecha, es hora de la comida – dijo una elocuente voz en el alto de una tarima que supo reconocer enseguida, era su loco tío Bumi

-Yo no lo pude haber dicho mejor – dijo Tenzin mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano un poco avergonzado

Apenas él se bajó se acercó donde su sobrina

-Ehm bueno tú sabes que yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras – dijo Bumi con una mano en la cabeza

Ella apenas noto su cara de avergonzado supo que hacer y se acercó a darle un abrazo para que todo sea más fácil, Bumi respondió al abrazo con un - te quiero mucho sobrina-

Cuando se separó de el enseguida dio un grito a lo lejos al ver a la persona que se venía acercando

-¡Tia Kya! – dijo con una sonrisa y corrió a abrazarla

-Felicidades Jinora siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos – la alzo en sus brazos, el hecho de que en su cabello se notaran los años encima que tenía no iba a ser impedimento para alzar a su sobrina como lo hacía cuando era apenas una bebe – incluso más que tu viejo padre – lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras veía a su hermano

-Ja ja muy gracioso Kya – dijo el maestro aire con cierto sarcasmo a su hermana

Cuando se separó de su tía pudo notar más caras conocidas (y más felicitaciones) eran Mako y Bolin amigos de la familia y por supuesto amigos de ella, también se encontraba la ex novia de su padre y la jefe de policía Lin Beifong y a su lado su hermana quienes también se acercaron a abrazarla

Todos estaban ahí era la ceremonia perfecta en compañía de sus amigos y familia incluso estaban presente el ex-señor del fuego Zuko y el presidente Raiko, era perfecto nadie podía faltar y nadie excepto…

-Hey donde esta Kai? – le pregunto la recién maestra aire a su mejor amiga Opal, no era para menos, ellas dos entre las pláticas y practicas se habían acercado demasiado

- Esta en la terraza viendo a los bisonte voladores bebes dijo que esto de la ceremonia y el humo lo abrumaba un poco – contesto la ojiverdes

-Ohh – dijo pensativa Jinora

-¿Y bien? – le pregunto con un gesto de picardía

-¿Y bien qué? – respondió Jinora un poco sonrojada ya sabía lo que se aproximada

-Por favor Jinora con todo esto de Zaheer las batallas y el aire control nos ha mantenido bastante ocupadas pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta como vez a Kai, lo vez con unos ojos…

-Como los ojos con los que vez tu a Bolin – la interrumpió la maestra aire con flechas

-Bueno si algo así – dijo sonrojada la novata aire sin flechas – pero eso, tu sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿Que hay entre los dos?

-Bueno es complicado – dijo Jinora bajando la cabeza

-¿Complicado qué? – le pregunto mientras abrían las puertas del gran comedor donde estaban todos los presentes ya vistos en la ceremonia, se sentaron en una mesa donde estaba la familia de la recién maestra aire.

-Todo… esto… él… con lo de Zaheer no he tenido tiempo de aclarar mis verdaderos sentimientos – le respondió mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de pastel de frutas característico postre que un nómada aire come en una ceremonia tan especial

-Pero que tienes aclarar? – Dijo la habitante de Zaofu mientras veía con asombro su comida – ya sabes que te gusta

-Sí, pero que hay si el no siente lo mismo por mí – lo dijo mientras alejaba el plato de ella, se le había ido el apetito – y además con todo esto de ser maestra aire será mucho más difícil aun

-He visto como se sonroja cuando te le acercas, y la vez que lo rescataste de los Dai Li, estaba eternamente agradecido contigo, incluso Bolin noto que hay había chispa – dijo Opal mientras se llevaba a la boca el primer bocadillo de pastel de frutas

-Chispa de amistad – dijo en un tono triste

-Entonces dile lo que sientes por el para que se aclaren todas tus dudas – le respondió Opal mientras se limpió con una servilleta los restos de pastel de sus labios

-No lo sé, y si el no siente lo mismo por mí? se arruinaría toda nuestra amistad e incluso los entrenamientos ahora más que nunca soy algo así como la sucesora de mi padre, algo así como su maestra – dijo Jinora mientras con un tenedor jugaba con su comida

-Yo sé de esto y si algo se es que lo tienes loco a ese muchacho –

No termino de decir esto su amiga cuando de repente una voz se escuchó, una voz que ella ya conocía que le hacía latir el corazón a mil cuando lo escuchaba y se le cortaba la respiración

-Ehmm hola Jinora, crees que podríamos hablar haya afuera, en el balcón – pregunto el apuesto moreno y ex-ladrón de 1,60

-Kai- dijo un poco sonrojada la maestra aire – ehm si claro vamos – se levantó de la mesa mientras la ojiverde le lanzaba un guiño a su amiga y se llevaba otro trozo de pastel de frutas a la boca

La ceremonia estaba muy alegre Mako, Bolin, Asami y Korra estaban sentados en una mesa conversando sobre los viejos tiempos, era grato volver a ver al team avatar unidos otra vez, Ikki estaba en la mesa de la familia Beifong hablándole muy de cerca y a prisa a Huan quien parecía un poco molesto debido a que "invadían su espacio personal" mientras que Lin y Su conversaban, Opal se quedó sola en la mesa de los acólitos de aire ya que Tenzin se dirigió a donde estaba el presidente Raiko y el señor del fuego Zuko para discutir de las nuevas medidas que tendrían que tomar para poner un orden al reino tierra ya que actualmente no contaban con una reina y Pema se dirigió al baño ya que Rohan "se había hecho de nuevo", Bolin se dio cuenta de esto y dejo a sus amigos con un - Mi chica necesita compañía - y todos lo quedaron viendo extrañado mientras se paraba preguntándose en qué momento se había hecho novio de la nieta de Toph Beifong.

Una vez en el balcón con Kai Jinora no sabía que esperar, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando hablaba con él, ciertamente devolver el espíritu de la luz al Avatar mientras que lucha con un Avatar oscuro era más fácil que intercambiar palabras con el chico que le gusta. No sabía que decirle o por dónde empezar pero una interrogante rondaba en su cabeza, seguirá el consejo de Opal

-Bien, ehmm… bueno… felicidades no? – Dijo un poco avergonzado el moreno mientras ambos se sentaban en un escalón del balcón

-Ou bueno… gracias supongo – respondió Jinora sonrojada

-Y cómo te sientes? – dijo Kai con un nudo en la garganta

-A que te refieres – respondió extrañada

-Uhmm bueno… – Ciertamente Kai se había quedado sin palabras – bueno con todo esto de ser maestro aire digo te pareces a tu abuelo

-Pues no lo se aun... espera que?, como que me parezco a mi abuelo? – dijo extrañada Jinora

-No, no quise decir eso digo que te vez muy bien-Intento disculparse Kai

-Oh disculpa ya que ahora no soy Jinora sino una versión femenina del Avatar Aang – dijo enojada Jinora haciendo un puchero, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia un lado

-No no tú sabes que no me refiero a eso – dijo Kai

-Es que es obvio! como no me di cuenta de esto antes – Jinora se sentía muy contenta con sus tatuajes pero había algo que la molestaba, no estaba avergonzada de sus orígenes ella era una maestra aire pero al mismo tiempo una adolescentes con "deseos mundanos", claramente la palabra vanidad no estaba en un vocabulario de los nómadas aire pero eso no dejaba de lado los deseos que toda chica tiene y era el sentirse bonita para el chico que le gusta, no por vanidad sino para sentirse especial, y así no se sentía en ese momento

-Sabes que Kai – dijo mientras se levantaba – tengo que ir adentro es obvio que estan esperando a la nueva "maestro aire" – caminó hacia adentro mientras resaltaba estas dos palabras con unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos

-No Jinora eso… - lo dijo gritando – no era lo que quería decir – lo dijo con una voz mas suave mirando para abajo pero era obvio que la maestra aire ya no se encontraba ahí

Cuando Jinora entro la fiesta seguía en toda su alegría su hermana había levantado a Huan para bailar mientras se tocaba una danza clásica de los nomadas aire, incluso su tio Bumi con el brazo roto había llevado a la pista de baile a sus hermanos, uno de ellos no estaba para nada feliz, pero Jinora no tenía ganas de bailar o festejar, sus ojos estaban otra vez acuosos pero no de felicidad como hace unos momentos se dirigio directo al baño sin siquiera decirle algo a Opal que era notorio que estaba viendo hacia el balcón esperándola mientras charlaba con su chico. Una vez que entro al baño se vio directo al espejo y no se reconoció, acaso esto implicaba ser una maestra aire luchar por tu nación, y dejar las vanidades a un lado, ciertamente ese era el lema de un nómada aire y nadie tenía nada que discutir pero aun asi era una adolescente y tenía todas las características que tenía una adolescente entre esos el preocuparse demasiado por el que diran, incluso se preguntó si lo de los tatuajes había sido buena idea.

-Jinora te encuentras bien, vi que te fuiste corriendo al baño – era Opal mientras abria la puerta del baño ciertamente si estaba esperando a su amiga – que paso que ocurrio? Porque estas llorando? - le puso una mano en la mejilla – Kai te hizo algo? – lo dijo con cierto tono gruñon

-No para nada – respondio Jinora mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su blusa naranja – solo que... que me hacia pensar que un chico tan apuesto como Kai se iba a fijar en alguien como yo y mucho mas ahora – dijo estas palabras mientras sollozaba en silencio

-A que te refieres? – dijo extrañada la ojiverde

-Solo mírame – respondió apuntándose a sí misma la maestra aire – soy algo así como una versión "femenina" – otra vez las comillas – de mi abuelo, incluso estaba pensando si esto de los tatuajes fue buena idea – lo dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y veía sus pies

-Que? No Jinora! eres una maestra aire eso es lo que todo maestro aire aspira a llegar poseer sus tatuajes solo los más talentosos los obtienen y obtenerlos siendo jóvenes es un mayor logro por el que sentirse orgullosa, no te tienes que avergonzar – le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su amiga – tienes que sentirte orgullosa de lo que eres y lo que representas para la humanidad, como dijo Tenzin creaste una nueva era de paz, guiaste al avatar y eso no es algo que cualquiera lo hace, eso solo lo hace alguien muy talentoso

Al escuchar estas palabras de su amiga Jinora se secó las lágrimas con una servilleta que encontró y en un tono valiente dijo:

– Sabes qué? Tienes razón estoy orgullosa de mi nación y lo que represento y portar estos tatuajes siempre ha sido mi más grande sueño de toda mi vida, desde que comenzó a leer (ciertamente porque comenzó a leer cuando apenas tenía 2 años) y es una estupidez el siquiera llegar a pensar en arrepentirme de poseerlos no me importa lo que piense Kai y si a él no le gusta pues al diablo con él es un tonto – se cruzó de brazos y salió por la puerta del baño– no le digas esto a mi padre – asomándose otra vez al baño – no es algo típico de un maestro aire

-Pero... a eso no me estaba refiriendo – dijo Opal mirando a la puerta pero la maestra aire como era típico ya no se encontraba ahí

La ceremonia continuo muy alegre el resto de la noche Jinora saludaba y aceptaba las felicitaciones con una gran sonrisa a todos quienes se le acercaban pero por dentro no estaba tan feliz del todo mientras que Kai estaba sentado en una esquina del salón arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo. Una vez finalizada la reunión y cuando todo el salón ya estaba vacío Tenzin y su familia fueron los primeros en ir al templo, le dijo a sus hijos que ya se fueran a dormir que mañana les esperaba una largo día de entrenamiento Ikki y Meelo protestaron con que aun "la noche era joven" pero un par de regaños de su padre los convencieron, mientras tanto Jinora no dijo nada y esto era algo que si bien no le sorprendía a su padre pues era una niña bastante educada si lo dejo algo consternado, mientras se dirigía a su habitación Tenzin le pregunto

– te ocurre algo? Te note un poco apagada en la reunión –

Jinora se quedó pensando, claramente no había disimulado bien su reciente pelea con el chico que más adoraba

– No padre solo estoy cansada – dijo con una sonrisa (claramente falsa) mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se dirigía a su habitación – hasta mañana los amo – se alejó corriendo

-Tu crees que esto no será mucho para ella? – le pregunto Tenzin a su esposa

-Es una adolescente Tenzin, ha pasado por mucho solo necesita su espacio y no tener a unos padres sobreprotectoras encima de ella todo el tiempo, déjala cariño criamos a una niña muy inteligente – dijo dulcemente la mujer

-Tu siempre sabes como calmarme por eso es que te amo Pema – Dijo Tenzin mientras le daba un abrazo a su mujer.

Esa misma noche Jinora no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño y evitar pensar en esa pelea que tuvo con Kai se levantó cientos de veces preguntándose si era una señal de que Kai y ella no podían tener una relación, constantemente echaba un vistazo por su ventana y veía la luna para saber qué hora era, si estaba en lo más alto quería decir que ya era demasiado tarde, calculo que eran las 3 AM cuando sintió que por fin pudo cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la hora de costumbre pero aún se sentía con mucho sueño sabía que no había dormido mucho pero no podía seguir durmiendo tenia deberes que cumplir y ese era su primer dia como una maestra aire oficial, no sabía que esperar del dia sabía que Kai iba a estar ahí, cuando entro al baño y vio sea flecha sabía que esto no era un juego, tenía en claro que no se iba a arrepentir de haberse hecho sus tatuajes pero si eso significaría perder al hombre de su sueño?, -bueno soy muy joven aun – constantemente se repetía eso mientras se lavaba la cara y bajaba a desayunar.

Una vez que bajo noto que Korra ya estaba en el comedor acompañada de sus amigos Mako, Bolin y Asami ya que aún seguía en su silla de ruedas y ellos le querían mostrar su apoyo, entro al comedor y dijo un buenos días a sus amigos y a su familia que también ya estaban sentados y a continuación se sentó entre Asami y su hermana Ikki quien estaba peleando con Meelo por ver quien comía el ultimo pan de ajo

-Dámelo es mío – dijo Meelo

-No yo lo quiero – respondio Ikki

-Ikki dáselo a Meelo para poder tener un desayuno en paz – le dijo Jinora a su hermano

-Siempre estás de su lado – respondio Ikki al escuchar a su hermana

-Por supuesto que no siempre estoy del tuyo – le respondio a Ikki

-Si claro como ahora eres la "gran hermana mayor con flechas en la cabeza" te crees que ya eres la líder – le dijo a su hermana mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina

-Que? Oye eso no es cierto vuelve acá – pero igual que su hermana como era costumbre había abandonado la sala

-Ash! Niña tonta – dijo con cierto enojo Jinora entre sus adentros ciertamente esa no era la manera con la que quería comenzar el día

Asami pudo presenciar entre las dos hermanas y pudo notar como Jinora tenía la cabeza abajo

-Te encuentras bien – le pregunto Asami

Que? Claro ya se le pasara siempre peleamos por cosas así – dijo Jinora sin siquiera mirar a la pelinegra

-Segura que es por Ikki? – le dijo Asami

-Si… Ikki… - respondio Jinora

-Esta bien, avísame si necesitas algo Jinora – le dijo mientras se volteaba a seguir conversando con sus amigos

-Asami ehh – porfin levanto la mirada viéndola a ella

-Dime – dijo Asami con una suave sonrisa

-Tu eres una especia de hermosa mujer mayor cierto? – le dijo Jinora

-Ehm pues hasta lo que yo sé hasta esta mañana lo era – le respondió con cierta jocosidad

-Crees que podríamos hablar allá afuera – dijo Jinora un poco avergonzada nunca antes había hablado de ese tema de los romances y más aun con Asami

-Si claro vamos – respondió Asami a la oferta

Ambas se dirigieron afuera del comedor y se sentaron en un banco que estaba en las afueras donde se podía ver el patio y a los lémures voladores.

-Asami que hiciste para estar con Mako? Disculpa si soy entrometida si no me quieres decir no importa – apunto Jinora

Asami con cierta risa le dijo – No para nada pero a qué se debe la pregunta?

-Ehm no disculpa no debi haberte preguntado volvamos adentro – Jinora noto que su pregunta estaba bastante fuera de tono

-No tranquila a lo que me referia es porque preguntas eso, tienes problemas con Kai? – le pregunto Asami

-Que Kai? Pff… acaso soy tan obvia? – dijo Jinora con la mirada hacia abajo

-No te apenes, todas tenemos problemas así y bueno yo no hice la gran cosa simplemente fui yo misma y el también, no sé si eso te sirva ya que al final terminamos pero algo honesto si te puedo decir y es que solo seas tú misma y no finjas ser alguien que no eres el resto déjaselo al destino – puntualizo Asami mientras que Jinora le respondia con una sonrisa

-Gracias Asami eres grandiosa – le dijo Jinora a la pelinegra mientras le daba un abrazo

-De nada cuando quieras ven volvamos adentro – finalizo Asami

El resto del desayuno Jinora estaba bastante pensativa, "ser yo misma" pero yo no soy más que una maestra aire, esta en mis genes, en mi sangre esto es lo que soy y estoy orgullosa de serlo, mientras seguía pensando su padre le informo que el resto de la nación del aire se encontraba en las afueras listos para iniciar su entrenamiento, mientras caminaba al patio pensó en las recientes palabras de su padre "enseñar" "entrenamiento" estaba claro ella era una maestra aire no podía tener una relación con Kai.

Una vez que llego al patio se dirigió a la joven nación del aire y exclamo que no podía sentirse más orgullosa de transmitir el aire control a siguientes generaciones pero así mismo también exclamo que sentía muy nerviosa al ser "profesora", entre la multitud estaba su mejor amiga Opal, Yung, Daw, Ryu, y muchos más de sus amigos incluso noto a Kai observándola a un lado del patio.

Muy bien es hora de iniciar novatos todos en posición de defensa – comenzó la clase la maestra aire. Al notar que todos estaba comenzando a entrenar Kai se dirigió donde estaba Jinora, tenía que enmendar su error de ayer

-Ehm Jinora crees que podríamos hablar un momento – dijo cabizbajo el muchacho

-Oh lo siento Kai ahorita estoy un poco ocupada – le respondió Jinora sin mirarlo

-Solo será un momento – Insistió Kai

Jinora sin decir algo lo siguió a Kai a un lado del patio

-Te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer, no soy bueno expresándome con las palabra, lo que te quería decir era que…- trato de decir el muchacho

-Kai, déjalo así no importa enserio, todo está bien – lo interrumpo Jinora

Y sin darle chance de responder Jinora se fue a continuar su clase dejando a Kai profundamente triste con la mirada hacia abajo.

Las clases comenzaron Jinora comenzó con unos ejercicios suaves de aire control como introducción todos, pidió que hagan parejas, Kai se fue con Yung mientras que Jinora cogió a Opal para hacer la demostración, se trataba de hacer fluir el aire entre ambos compañeros con movimientos básicos.

-Muy bien solo síganme, sé que esto es muy simple pero les ayudara en la formación futura del aire control – decía Jinora a sus alumnos mientras hacia la demostración con Opal en el centro – No Kai lo estás haciendo mal – La maestra aire se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kai dejando a Opal sola en el centro

-Así no es la postura correcta, es así – Jinora se colocó delante de Kai con las rodillas levemente flexionadas y arqueando el tronco

-¿Que? Pero si así lo estaba haciendo yo – vocifero Kai

-Haber enséñame – le respondió Jinora mientras se ponía erguida y se llevaba una mano al mentón y Kai se colocaba en la misma posición en la que su maestra estaba hace dos segundos

-No, lo estás haciendo todo mal, es obvio que aún no tienes la correcta postura que te parece si vas allá – señalo a un árbol a un costado del patio – y practicas tus posturas, Opal trabajara con Yung mientras que yo me dedico a vigilar todos de cerca

-Tienes que estar bromeando… – bramo Kai un tanto disgustado

-Me vas a cuestionar acaso Kai – le dijo Jinora con un tono un tanto mandón

Kai sabía que estaba en la postura correcta las había estado practicando desde hace meses y Jinora siempre lo elogiaba por el hecho de ir siempre un poco más avanzado que el resto de sus compañeros, no por nada Kai había sobrevivido al "Intenso entrenamiento" que Tenzin una vez les enseño, pero no tenía ganas de discutir con ella, estaba claro que no iba a ayudar en nada, Kai noto que las cosas no "estaban bien", así que sin decirle algo a Jinora se fue directo al árbol que había señalado y se puso a practicar en sus posturas.

-Muy bien maestros aire continúen, ya saben que el aire control no se basa más que en movimientos suaves y ligeros – dijo Jinora a todos sus estudiantes, mientras que Opal se separó de Yung y se dirigió donde su amiga

-Jinora, ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Opal a su maestra/amiga

-Mejor que nunca Opal, porque no vas a guiar a Yung, al parecer aun no domina bien la parte "suave y ligero" –dijo Jinora

-¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar su amiga

-Opal enserio déjame dedícate a practicar aire control y no te entrometas – le respondió Jinora

-Uhm está bien avísame si necesitas algo – Opal se lo dijo a su amiga mientras se alejaba a seguir practicando con su compañero y Jinora a seguir guiando a los maestros

Después de casi medio dia de trabajar con posturas Jinora se centró en los vuelos, Kai al notar esto se le acerco

-Ya estuve practicando por horas todas las posturas de maestro aire y esas cosas, ¿puedo volver al entrenamiento? – le pregunto Kai a su profesora

-Claro pero recuerda que te saltaste una clase por no haber aprendido lo suficiente, vas desigual con los demás y que te integres ahorita solo sería un problema para ti y para el resto de la clase – le respondió la maestra aire sin mirar a Kai

-Que estas tratando de decir? – pregunto con cierto asombro Kai

-Que por ahora no practicaras ya será mañana o en otra ocasión – le respondio su maestra quien seguía sin mirarlo

Kai estaba molesto con este repentino cambio, ciertamente si estaba un poco avergonzado por la situación con Jinora pero tampoco quería que ese sea un impedimento para convertirse en un maestro aire, Jinora estaba a punto de irse ya que el resto de maestros aire la estaba esperando en uno de los balcones de la isla para las lecciones de vuelo pero Kai molesto se le coloco en todo el paso

-Ok! Sé que lo de ayer fue una tontería pero no por eso tienes derecho a tratarme así – le reclamo Kai

-Kai escucha – lo interrumpió Jinora

-No tu escucha – no la dejo seguir – lo siento sí! Lo que te quería decir ayer era algo súper importante pero supongo que ahorita ya no importa mucho y si estar aquí y que me enseñes es una molestia para ti pues – Kai tomo aire – tal vez lo más recomendable seria que vuelva al pueblo reino tierra de donde me sacaron

Kai no dejo que Jinora le diga algo pues apenas termino de decir esto se fue para el dormitorio de los chicos donde estaban sus pertenencias aunque si había sido una algo impulsivo lo que dijo a Jinora y no sería verdad no tenia ganas de extender más esa conversación, en el camino se encontró con Tenzin quien había presenciado todo y no solo él, los maestros aire al ver que Jinora no aparecía retrocedieron al lugar donde habían estado y también fueron espectadores de lo que había pasado, entre ellos estaba también Opal. Jinora al escuchar palabras que le había dicho la persona por la cual tanto suspiraba se puso realmente triste, preguntándose si el consejo que le había dado Asami esa mañana se lo habría tomado muy personal, al notar que su hija no tenía ánimos de continuar la clase les dijo a los maestros aire en voz fuerte

-Bueno es todo por el día de hoy, el entrenamiento hoy no fue muy duro pero está bien para comenzar continuaremos mañana – dijo Tenzin

-Tal vez no fue un buen primer día – le dijo Tenzin a su pequeña.

Opal iba a darle aliento a su amigo pero al ver que Tenzin ya estaba ahí para mejorar la situación se fue al dormitorio de las chicas

-Lo arruine – dijo Jinora con una voz triste y con una mirada hacia abajo

-No, no lo arruinaste, que te parece mi niña si damos una vuelta en Oogie? – dijo el viejo maestra aire

-Eh? – Jinora estaba un poco asombrada pero acompaño a su padre hasta donde duermen los bisontes y lo siguió hasta el final donde se encontraba el inseparable compañero de viaje del maestro Tenzin, Jinora le acaricio la nariz y este le respondió con una lamida en la cara, algo que a ella no le importaba para nada. Ambos se subieron en la cabeza del bisonte mientras que su padre le decía al animal jip – jip y este emprendió el vuelo.

-Cuéntame hija hay algo que te esté molestando? – le pregunto Tenzin a su hija

-No papá todo está bien – dijo Jinora abrazando sus piernas mirando hacia el horizonte

-Bien escucha nunca he sido bueno para esto – Jinora lo observo – eres mi pequeña niña, desde que naciste tu madre y yo supimos que lograrías grandes cosas que te gustaría salir y descubrir el mundo siempre tuviste una gran curiosidad por el universo, la lectura pero al mismo tiempo siempre estuviste bajo mi protección

-Papa que estás diciendo? – pregunto intrigada la joven maestro aire

-Espera, ayudaste a Korra a salvar el mundo de 10.000 años de oscuridad, viajaste sola al mundo al mundo espiritual, algo que ni yo fui capaz de hacer, me ayudaste a reconstruir nuestra nación y volviste otra vez a ayudar a Korra con Zaheer y todo ese se vio recompensado en tus tatuajes

-Papa no te entiendo a qué quieres llegar? – volvió a preguntar asombrada

-Que eres mi pequeña niña y siempre lo serás y viéndote encariñándote con ese joven no es algo tan fácil de asimilar, al principio no me cayó bien pero siempre he confiado que tomes buenas decisiones

-Eh papa… - dijo más asombrada pero un poco sonrojada la maestra aire

-Creo que no sería el mejor en darte este tipo de consejos, ningún padre lo es, tal vez tu madre sea mejor en esto que yo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi apoyo y mi bendición – esta última palabra la dijo mirando a su hija y expresando una tierna sonrisa

-Ay papa, pero que hay de nuestra nación? Acaso la ley de un maestro aire no es que se deshaga de todos los deseos mundanos y estar en contacto con su yo interno y liberarse? Oh por Dios ciento que me estoy pareciendo a Zaheer – volvió a abrazar sus piernas

-No hija no digas eso, y no, el hecho de ser un maestro aire no significa que no nos podamos enamorar – A Tenzin se le quebró un poco la voz cuando dijo esto

-No me siento una correcta maestra aire papa, siempre quise tener estos tatuajes y me siento orgullosa de llevarlos, pero al mismo tiempo me siento ehmm un poco vanidosa – dijo mientras miraba una pradera a lo lejos

-Porque te afeitaron tu cabello y no te sientes bonita? – le respondió su padre

-Qué vergüenza – dijo bastante avergonzada la joven maestra aire

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza de sentirte así Jinora, la vanidad no es mala hasta cierto punto y estas en todo tu derecho de querer tener contacto con "lo mundano", eres una adolescente y estas creciendo, y si eso no te ayuda Jinora, para mi eres la maestra aire más bonita de todos los tiempos y el cabello vuelve a crecer- le dijo si padre

-Y Kai? – pregunto un poco sonrojada Jinora asumiendo cualquier tipo de consecuencia que pueda haber por haberle hecho a su padre esta pregunta

-Estoy seguro que si él se fijó en ti no fue por tu cabello o algo así, estoy seguro que el vio a la dulce, valiente e inteligente niña que eres en el interior – dijo mientras miraba y le sonreía a su hija – esto es un poco difícil para mí – finalizo un poco sonrojado Tenzin

-Lo se papa te amo mucho – le dio un abrazo a su padre

-Yo también te amo hija – respondió a su abrazo mientras de fondo estaba el sol se comenzaba a poner

Una vez que llegaron al templo Tenzin fue a guardar a Oogie al establo mientras que Jinora fue corriendo al patio, en el camino se encontró con una cara bastante conocida pero que necesitaba verla

-Hey como estas profesora gruñona – dijo Opal

-Hola – un poco avergonzada - lo siento por lo de hoy, no te quería decir eso espero que me puedas perdonar – le dijo a su amiga

-Si sabes como mi abuela le patio el trasero enseñándole tierra control a tu abuelo– dijo Opal mirando a las estrellas mientras se sentaba en un escalón a la puerta del templo

Si claro me lei toda su historia – le respondió Jinora mientras la acompañaba a sentarse

-Y como en el ataque que le dio el general viejo hierro ella lo defendió sin importarle nada -

-Ajaa – siguió sin entender la maestra aire

-Y bueno tu padre y mi tía pues tú ya sabes fueron novios pero estoy segura que a pesar del pasado ellos se ayudarían si el otro lo necesitara – le dijo la ojiverde mientras seguía mirando las estrellas

-¿A qué quieres llegar? – pregunto asombrada la maestra aire

- A lo que quiero llegar es que bueno ya han pasado tres generaciones y a pesar de las peleas y discusiones siempre han estado ahí para darse una mano y ayudarse mutuamente – miro a su amiga – así como yo siempre lo estaré para ti

-Eres la mejor Opal – mientras le daba un abrazo a su amiga y esta le correspondió – si me disculpas creo que tengo algo que debo hacer

-Kai está del otro lado del templo jugando con los lémures voladores – no era necesario que Opal sea una psíquica como para saber lo que estaba pensando su amiga

-Te quiero – le dijo Jinora, era como una especie de "gracias siempre sabes que decir"

-Yo a ti – le respondió Opal

Jinora se apresuró a donde estaban los lémures voladores si Kai hablaba enserio y quería irse debía de darse prisa no tenía muy en claro lo que le iba a decir, el corazón le latía a mil y con cada paso que daba sus manos se ponían cada vez más heladas de los nervios, apenas llego a donde estaban los lémures pudo divisar a Kai en lo alto de un árbol jugando con uno de ellos

-¿Quieres compañía? – le dijo desde el suelo

-Hola vienes a decirme otra vez lo terrible que soy en aire control – le respondio Kai mientras seguía jugando con el lémur

-No – Jinora utilizo su aire control para subir a la copa y sentarse en la rama que estaba alado de Kai – lo que quería decir es que pienso que eres un excelente maestro y lamento mi actitud de hoy, no tenía mucha cosas en claro

-¿Porque estas tan rara desde ayer? – le pregunto Kai mientras dejaba de jugar con el lémur y la miraba

-Pues es todo esto, los tatuajes, la verdad.. – aquí va – la verdad es que me gustas mucho Kai, siempre me pareciste un chico muy apuesto desde que te conocí y nos pusimos a practicar con mi tío Bumi pero siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo y ahora más que nada con los tatuajes y bueno yo afeitada, no parezco una niña y es obvio que puedes estar con cualquier niña más bonita que yo del reino tierra... – no termino de decir esto cuando Kai se acercó y en un intento de decir "cállate" le puso una mano en su mejilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Jinora apenas sintió el beso se asombró pero se alejó, si bien era lo que tanto esperaba sabía que no era lo que estaba pensando

-Por favor Kai no, sé que lo haces por pena – apenas dijo esto se volteo

-No Jinora te equivocas – y utilizo su aire control para cambiarse a la rama que estaba en frente de ella – ahora es mi turno de hablar, lo que te quería decir ayer cuando te saque de la ceremonia es que tú también me gustas mucho pero sabía que en los próximos días ibas a estar muy ocupada ya que ahora tienes nuevas responsabilidades, te quería preguntar si.. – un poco avergonzado - si querías ser mi novia pero me puse muy nervioso y termine diciendo tonterías, desde el momento en que me salvaste de los Dai Li me quede enamorado de tus lindos ojos cafés pero siempre tuve miedo de decírtelo y lo que pudieras pensar

- Lo dices en serio?, pero… que hay de los tatuajes y el cabello aun te parezco bonita? – dijo Jinora un poco apenada

Siempre me pareciste bonita y nunca dejaste de serlo para mis ojos – mientras le dijo esto el joven maestro aire se acercó donde su profesora y beso los labios de la joven pero esta vez el beso fue un poco más intenso ya que su ahora novia se lo correspondió

* * *

><p><strong>Si se que a Jinora tal vez la puse un poco vanidosa pero eso era lo que queria mostrar con este fic, queria mostrar un lado mas humano de ella, tambien queria poner mas cosas como la relacion entre Opal y Bolin, pero luego me desviaba bastante del tema y se hacia aun mucho mas largo, dejenme sus reviews opinando que tal les parecio c:<strong>


End file.
